Heaven's Fallen Angel
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: What am I? I thought I was human...but now I'm not so sure. They say I'm a gem and I think I'm one, but then where did I come from? What did Rose mean when she said that I could help? What is project Obsidian? (Lea Universe!)
1. Second Chance?

**Time to begin another Lea story! This one won't follow the show, instead will follow the canon that I make up. Sorry if you don't like that. Also, the only ship will be subtle Stevonnie. So yeah.**

 **Lea: Why do you do this?**

 **NM: Hey! Be grateful that this isn't my manga's canon, which is far more evil**

 **Lea: (Groan) your brain is both heaven and hell**

 **NM: That should be obvious, you were made by it**

 **Lea: (Glares)**

 **I really am sorry about my other stories, but when the writer's block hits then what can you do?**

I looked around.

 _Where am I?_

All I could see was the infinite void of space with a few stars lighting the darkness.

 _What happened?_

I remembered an intense pain. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

 _Did I die?_

I slowly lifted the black tank top I was wearing to find a startling sight. My body was covered in blood, scratches, and bruises. I saw torn flesh where skin should be covering my stomach. I felt like vomiting on the spot.

 _I can see a blurred object...a car I think...I pushed my friend out of the way and took the hit...it tore me open…_

 _So I did die._

What kind of afterlife is this? Some sick joke? Or is this hell? Have I been eternally damned?

"No, it's nothing like that." I heard a voice say. I quickly turned around but couldn't see anyone.

"Who said that?!" I asked. I saw something pink flash out of the corner of my eye.

"I did." The voice said. I turned to the right to see an impossible sight. What the hell did cartoon characters have to do with me dying?

 _I must be dreaming._

"Nope, there's no such thing as sleep here. Just the stars and planets."

"Can I ask what happened and what a dead fictional character has to do with me dying?"

"Oh good! You know who I am, which means we can get straight to the point!" She said.

"Yeah, I know who you are, but you're not real." She laughed.

"I'm as real as you are, just in another place." I stared at her with a confused look on my face. "I'll explain, we live in planes of existence known as dimensions. You live in a dimension where magic is simply fiction, however, I live in one where magic is as common as rain." She paused.

"Okay, continue."

"The fact that you can come here means that you're the one who can help us."

"Um...what." She sighed.

"I figured that you wouldn't remember." I was becoming even more confused. "I will explain everything in good time, but for now you must hurry! Your body will wake up any minute!"

"Am I not dead? Is this just some really weird coma dream telling me to go write Rose Quartz fan theories?" She laughed.

"All in good time…" She turned around and my vision became blurred.

"Wait!" I cried out but it was too late, she was gone.

" _She's been out for almost a week, are you sure she's okay?"_ I heard faintly.

" _Take a good look, if anything that bad happened then she would just retreat into her gem."_ Gem? Am I just having a crazy Steven Universe coma? This is just a dream...right?

" _Guys, I think she's waking up."_ My eyes slowly began to open. I saw bright light stream in from various windows and doors. Multiple people were standing around as I began to awake.

"Amethyst, Garnet, get over here! She's waking up!" I heard. I looked around and saw where I was.

I began freaking out as I slowly got up.

 _This can't be happening...this can't be happening...this can't be happening…_

"Well, I'm Pearl, that's Garnet and Amethyst-"she was cut off by Steven.

"And I'm Steven! Who are you?" I looked at him. I watched the show Steven Universe and thought it was cool and all...but this was too much…

"I'm Lea." I quickly said, earning an odd look from Pearl.

"You are a gem, right? We found you washed up on the beach not far from here." I looked down at myself. I looked relatively normal. I was wearing a plain spaghetti strap black shirt and short black jean shorts with some simple gym shoes. It wasn't the clothes that bothered me, it was the fact that it looked as though I was wearing gloves and thin black socks, but I wasn't. My skin faded to pure black just past my knees and elbows. I felt something inside of me, something not human. I reached up to touch the eyelid covering my right eye, which had been dead since I was born. I felt something cool and smooth, but not skin. I brushed the hair covering it away to reveal a pitch black gem where my eye should've been.

"I...I don't know."

 **Okay...plot!**

 **Lea: Please tell me that you'll actually update this**

 **NM: (Frantically tosses aside scribbled on calendar) no-yes-um-I think…**

 **Lea: (Facepalms)**

 **I actually have a plot made up for this! It involves Peridot's experiments, Malachite, and more! Fun!**

 **Lea: (Backs away slowly)**

 **Amethyst: (Wraps arm around NM's shoulders) I like the way you think**

 **NM: Great minds think alike, after all**

 **Pearl: This can only end so well**

 **Garnet: (Nods)**

 **See you all next time! Bye!**


	2. What Am I?

**Time for chapter two!**

 **Lea: Flaming hammers?**

 **NM: Flaming hammers**

 **Lea: Plot?**

 **NM: Plot**

 **Pearl: May someone please explain to me what just happened**

 **To the reviews!**

 **Guest: I really appreciate how much you like this!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _A hospital...somewhere…_

Alice sat in a hospital bed. Lea had thrown her (quite violently) out of the way of a speeding car. The car had clearly been in wrecks before, sporting a jagged bumper. Alice was thrown straight into the concrete. Unfortunately, the force to throw her friend that far caused Lea to go right in front of the car and it ripped her chest open.

Alice hadn't woken up since the accident, she didn't even know Lea was dead.

 _Meanwhile…_

Myra slowly opened her locker. She wasn't there at the time of the accident, but still wished she could've stopped it. Myka, a friend of her's with an oddly similar name, walked up to her.

"Hey." She said. What could you say? Their friend just died and another one was in a coma because of the same accident. Myka pulled out her phone to try to give herself a cheap laugh before school via youtube. She pulled up a gaming montage and watched in load. An ad popped up and she almost skipped it, but noticed something odd about it.

It was an ad for the show 'Steven Universe'. The second the ad started she knew something was up.

" _This week on_ Steven Universe, _a new ally?"_ A black, oval gem popped up on screen, which was followed up by a shot of...Lea? " _My name's Lea."_

" _Wait, you are a gem, right?"_

" _I don't know."_

Myka quickly rewound the video and unplugged her headphones.

"Look at this!" Myka said. Myra looked at her phone. Her jaw dropped as the ad played.

"How is this possible?!"

"I think we should wait and see what happens." Myka said. It would air tomorrow, so they could get their answers then. Meanwhile, class was about to start.

 _Meanwhile in a parallel universe…_

Pearl laughed at my response.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I looked at her.

"I mean that I don't know! One minute I was floating in a void who knows where and the next minute I wake up as a gem I guess."

"A void? Like in space?" Steven asked. I nodded.

"The only thing there besides me was..." I slowly got quieter until my voice was just a low mumble.

"Was what?" Pearl pressured.

"Rose." I mumbled just a bit louder than before, but she still heard it. Her jaw dropped.

"What was my mom doing in space?" Steven asked.

"She told me I could help and I guess sent me here. But it doesn't make sense…" I mumbled. I turned around and slowly lifted my shirt off my stomach to see if the wounds from the accident were still there. I only saw large scars.

"What about it doesn't make sense?" Steven asked while Pearl began questioning some of the things I said.

"I-I...died."

"But wouldn't you just poof?" Amethyst asked.

"No, I am, or at least was, human."

"How is that possible?!" Pearl demanded.

"I don't know! I have no idea what's going on! Last I knew I was human living in a world without magic and I died and now I'm here and a gem!" I yelled. Steven looked at Pearl.

"Can Lea stay here?" He asked. I looked at him oddly. "Well, if you're telling the truth, then you'll need a place to stay, right? And you need someone to teach you gem stuff!" He said. I hadn't thought of any of that stuff. He's right.

Pearl looked at Amethyst and then at Garnet. Amethyst gave her a thumbs-up and Garnet nodded. Pearl sighed.

"All right. Besides, with Peridot and Malachite running around we could use some help." Steven held out his fist for a fist-bump.

"Welcome to the Crystal Gems!" He smiled and I bumped his fist. There was a moment of awkward silence before Amethyst realized something.

"You don't know how to summon a weapon, do you?" She asked.

"Nope." Pearl sighed again.

"I can teach you!" She said in a happy tone. Damn faker. She hates me and we both know it. Amethyst laughed.

"All you'd do is bore her to death! Literally! We'd find her on the beach in a few days, dead, while you're just standing there talking in a monotone voice."

"I don't mind her helping, it's worth a shot." I said. She nodded and we went outside. We went all the way to a fenced off section of the beach underneath the large temple that was much more impressive in person than on a screen. She stood still, looking at the ocean. She glanced back at me.

"I still don't trust you. But, if the others do, then I'll help." I nodded. I never liked her either. She then stretched one hand out over the ocean and one leg further up the shore as if she was about to dance. "Summoning your weapon is a matter of picturing it and being able to visualize it as a material object. Try to visualize it like a dance or like you're playing an instrument." Her gem began to glow as she began to do some form of ballet. The bottom of her spear began to emerge and she pulled it out and continued to dance, but it looked like a combination of fighting and dancing. She then stood up perfectly straight and made her spear disappear. "Now, you try." I nodded. I didn't want to do the dance thing, so tried to just think about a weapon. Let me think, it would probably be black, but how am I supposed to visualize something I've never seen before? I then focused on my gem. I closed my eyes and began to picture my gem and all the weapons that could be created by it.

I was floating in an area that looked like it never ended. It felt like water was surrounding me, but it was dry. I saw hundreds of weapons and gems of varying sizes and colors surround me. I began to unconsciously focus on the darker colored weapons and gems till one in particular caught my attention.

It was black and shaped like a feather. I floated closer to it and gently grabbed it. It changed from a black feather to a gemstone and I felt a burst of pain tearing through my back and spine.

My eye shot open to see a shocked expression on Pearl's face. I felt my back burst open and two large objects shoot out of it. Skin and blood splattered all around me. I saw feathers out of the corner of my eye. The pain finally registered in my brain and I began to scream. Pearl was petrified. I fell onto my back, which was a big mistake. Landing on the ground crushed the feathered appendages and caused sand to be rubbed in the gaps they came out of. The pain was too much.

I saw my body begin to fade and I blacked out.

 ***Rubs back of neck awkwardly* that took longer to write than it should've…**

 **Fans: (Simultaneously pull out flaming pitchforks)**

 **Lea and NM: (Back away slowly)**

 **NM: Um...my book looks nice so far...if you care, anyway…**

 **Lea: That took you way too long**

 **NM: ...mew…**

 **I'm sorry about the update lag. School just started and I'm in college classes now. I'm also writing a book...so yeah.**

 **See you all next time! Bye!**


	3. Fun and Fusions!

**Another chapter while I have some free time!**

 **Lea: (Groan)**

 **NM: You seem to forget who's in control here**

 **Lea: It's not like it's a slave and master relationship**

 **NM: (Tugs on string and Lea begins to dance) you're right, now dance! You need to know how to later!**

 **Lea: Meh**

 **NM: (Pulls out gun and shoots near Lea's ankles)**

 **Lea: (Furiously begins to dance)**

 **Don't worry, we don't hate each other, we're both just incredibly lazy!**

 **Let's begin!**

I looked around to see that I was in the same void I was in when I tried to summon my weapon, except all the weapons and gems were gone. I looked around before remembering what happened.

"I guess I poofed…" I mumbled. The void actually had an edge this time, so I went to it. It was shaped like my gem and I could see the outside world through it like looking through glass. I saw Pearl standing there, still terrified by the bloody mess. She reluctantly picked my gem up and ran to the temple. The others stared at her.

" _Where's Lea?"_ Amethyst asked before seeing the gem in Pearl's hand. " _What'd you do to her?"_

" _I didn't do anything...one minute she was standing there and the next…"_ Pearl looked sick at the memory. I began to focus on recreating my body. I thought about projecting my form like a hologram and my gem began to float out of Pearl's hand and glow. I felt my body begin to take shape when, suddenly, it felt like it wasn't me controlling it anymore. I felt limbs, torsos, hands, and feet all sprouting from my gem and attempting to take control of my body. It was as if something was trying to escape.

But what?

My wings sprouted again, this time painlessly, and I regained control of my regeneration. The light surrounding me disappeared, leaving me there to fall on the ground. All that had changed about me (besides the wings) was that I changed my shirt from black to a teal/ cyan color and there was a black star on the back of it.

I landed on the ground and looked first at Amethyst, then at Pearl. Pearl opened her mouth, probably to ask what happened.

"Don't ask, I have no idea." Amethyst walked up to me and high-fived me.

"Good job! You regenerated for your first time and didn't screw it up!" Pearl just stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

"That's not what's supposed to happen." She said in a hushed tone.

"What?" I asked. She pulled out her spear just as Steven and Garnet both walked into the room. She lunged for me and tried to stab me. I lept out of the way and Garnet and Amethyst held her back.

"What's gotten into you, Pearl?!" Amethyst yelled.

"Pearl! Stop!" Steven cried as he grabbed the end of her spear to try and keep her from swinging it.

"Amethyst, didn't you see it?!" Pearl demanded.

"See what? All I see is you going crazy!" Amethyst replied.

"Garnet, did you see it?" She asked, starting to calm down. Garnet shook her head.

"But I do see the fact that someone else should probably be training Lea." Pearl sighed, putting her spear away. She gave me a look that said 'I still don't trust you'. Right back at ya. Steven grabbed my hand and began dragging me towards the door.

"Let's go hang out a bit!" He said. "Amethyst, you coming?" He asked.

"I don't know…"

"I'll bring some food."

"Deal!" The purple gem said with a huge grin. Steven grabbed a bag of chips and a picnic blanket and we all went outside. While Amethyst at a bag of chips (bag and all) Steven called Connie and told her to come over. She showed up after a few minutes. I waved at her.

"Hi there!" I said. I held my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Lea." She shook it.

"I'm Connie. Nice to meet you!" Steven pulled out his phone and it looked like he was typing something, then Connie pulled out her phone and smirked. Steven began playing some rock song on his phone.

"Come on Lea, dance!" He said. I sighed, getting up and starting to dance. I saw Amethyst out of the corner of my eye dancing a few feet away. Steven, you are an evil person. Connie put her foot out and tripped Amethyst.

"Whoops." She said in a totally sarcastic voice. Amethyst was falling and I reached out to catch her. We both laughed as our gems began to glow. I watched a white light consume my body and the world faded to the water-like void from earlier.

"Steven, that was genius." Amethyst said. We were both floating in the void thing. "So, any name in mind?" I just looked around in awe.

 _So this is what fusion is like…_

"Zircon." I said.

"How come?"

"It's what my birthstone was." I said. She smiled.

"Zircon, I like it!" Everything faded again. I opened my eye and looked around. I was a bit taller now, the parts of my body that were a normal tan color were now purple, and my hair had grown exponentially. My bangs were black and the hair on the top of my head was purple. It was in a ponytail and the first few inches were black with the rest (reaching my waist) being purple. I was wearing a black tank top, black shorts, and grey leggings with stars on the knees. Steven and Connie both looked at me.

 _Like it?_

I heard, freaking out a bit.

 _Calm down, it's just me...we can hear each other's thoughts when were like this, one body and one mind._

 _Makes sense._

"Sort of giant woman!" Steven said. I was probably somewhere between seven and eight feet tall, so I was probably taller than Garnet, but as fusions go not that tall.

"Sort of?" I asked. "Come on, I'm taller than you two." I said. patting them both on the head.

"So, what's your name?" Connie asked.

"Zircon!" I said proudly. Steven and Connie looked into each other's eyes and Connie smirked.

"About your height comment earlier…" She said and there was a flash of light, revealing Stevonnie.

"Who's taller now?" Stevonnie asked. We both immediately marched up the steps and went inside the house. Garnet was standing there, wondering what was going on.

"Which one of us is taller, Garnet? Help us!" I said. She smirked.

"Well, I don't know, let's see." Garnet lined us up, side to side. I felt Amethyst try to cheat by standing on tiptoes, but Garnet pushed my head down. "Hm, you're both the same height."

"Seriously?!" I asked.

"Yep~!" Stevonnie said, smirking. I felt myself being consumed by the void again.

"That was interesting." Amethyst said.

"Who would've thought they'd be as tall as us?" We both laughed before the void began to fade. I saw the room again, but this time I was shorter and Amethyst was in front of me. I fell over because we were in the same positions we were in before fusing and Amethyst was kind of heavy. She landed on top of me and decided to make me her seat.

"Steven! Connie! Get over here and hold her down!" Amethyst yelled. Garnet sat on me too.

"Garnet?! Seriously?!" She smirked.

"Oops." That was totally Ruby talking. I felt my wings twitching in annoyance and spreading little black feathers everywhere as if they were shedding. Steven sat on Garnet's lap and Connie sat on Amethyst, adding more weight to the pile. Pearl came out of her room right at that moment.

"Hey Pearl! Get over here and help!" Amethyst said. I scoffed.

"She wouldn't add any weight and you know it."

"True." Garnet said. Pearl sighed and sat on my leg.

"Is this how you do it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you make it kind of boring." I said. Pearl sighed again before getting up.

"Anyway, if you're all done messing around here, we have a mission to go on!" Steven's eyes lit up.

"Yah! Magic quest!" He said, bolting up. The others all got up and went to the warp pad, even Connie. Amethyst looked at me.

"You coming?"

 **There we go! Chappie done!**

 **Took me a month, though...so yeah…**

 **NM: (Looks up) not as good of a cliffie as last time, but still a cliffie...kinda…**

 **Lea: So...fusions?**

 **NM: Yep!**

 **Okay, I have fanart of Zircon and of another fusion called Black Pearl (stupid name, I know…) and if you want to see them then let me know and I'll post 'em on Deviantart! The account name is Nurse-Medusa and there I can post pics of Zircon, gem Lea, and Black Pearl! Just let me know if you want 'em!**

 **Amethyst: See ya next time!**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
